1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material, and particularly to a feeding container which produces an effect equal to that of a mechanism that uses a spring for automatically returning a push rod in a container body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cartridge type containers for feeding a stick type cosmetic material retain the stick type cosmetic material in a cartridge using a core chuck. These conventional containers are composed of the cartridge, and always urge the core chuck in a direction of retreat using a spring or the like. These conventional containers further include a container body having a push rod inserted therein. Various kinds of cartridge type containers for feeding a stick type cosmetic material, which advance a rear end of the core chuck in the cartridge against the urging force of the spring due to a movement of the push rod in an axial direction, are actually being sold by various manufacturers.
Heretofore, after feeding out the push rod in the container body and using up the stick type cosmetic material, the user had to inversely rotate the cartridge and the container body and feed down the push rod in the container body up to the retreat limit before the cartridge was drawn out of the container body. Otherwise, when a new cartridge was then attached to the container body, the core chuck of the cartridge was pushed by the push rod located at the uppermost limit and the stick type cosmetic material was abruptly fed out up to the stroke limit, thereby causing the core to break or chip.
A cartridge type feeding container is known for feeding a stick type cosmetic material, in which the inconvenience described above is improved. This container has an automatic return mechanism of a push rod in which the push rod in a container body is always automatically returned to the retreat limit due to an urging force of a spring in a direction of retreat. The push rod in the container body will always return to the retreat limit if a user merely draws the cartridge out of the container body, whereby the stick type cosmetic in the cartridge will never be imprudently fed out when the cartridge is newly attached to the container body. Thus, this container has an extremely specific effect.
Further, since the push rod is always urged in a direction of retreat due to the spring, the more the spring shrinks, the more force to race the cartridge is applied due to an advance of the push rod. Thus, it is easy to bring about a phenomenon in which the push rod is freely pulled in. Under the circumference, a mechanism, for preventing the racing, provides a frictional resistance member between the container body and the cartridge, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2524360.
In other words, an automatic return mechanism of the push rod in the container body of the cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material can be realized by a combination of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-13307 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2524360 described above.
The present invention realizes an effect equal to that of the automatic return mechanism of the push rod in the container body without using a spring for urging the push rod in the container body in a direction of retreat. Also, the present invention is directed to provide a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material which is not costly, but simple and functional.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, a cartridge type container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material according to the present invention comprises a container body provided with a container body member, and a push rod which is installed in the container body in such a manner that the push rod is not urged forward or backward. A cartridge can be attached to a front end of the container body in such a manner that the cartridge can freely be attached and detached. The cartridge has an exposed section which is not housed in the container body when the cartridge is attached to the container body. A core chuck member slides in the cartridge and retains the stick type cosmetic material. A spring urges the core chuck member in a direction that the stick type cosmetic material retreats. A feeding mechanism is formed in a state that the cartridge is attached to the container body and causes the push rod to move forward and backward by spiral engagement due to relative rotations of the exposed section of the cartridge and the container body member, wherein when the cartridge is attached to the container body, until the feeding mechanism is formed, the push rod can move in a direction of retreat in the container body by pushing a tip of the push rod on the side of a rear end surface of the core chuck member which is always urged backward by the spring in the cartridge.
In the present invention, when the cartridge is attached to the container body, by pushing a front end of the push rod in the container body by a rear end surface of the core chuck member which is always urged backward by a spring in the cartridge, the push rod is caused to retreat until the feeding mechanism is formed. And when the cartridge is completely attached to the container body, the feeding mechanism for causing the push rod to advance and retreat is formed, thereby enabling the push rod to move in an axial direction.
Thus, in the present invention, when the cartridge is inserted into the container body, a rear end surface of the core chuck member which is a rear end section of the cartridge pushes the push rod, whereby the push rod retreats to near the retreat limit. Further, when the cartridge is inserted up to the end and is attached to the container body, the feeding mechanism for causing the push rod to advance and retreat is formed. Thus, even in such a condition that the push rod in the container body is fed out for some reasons, when a new cartridge is attached, the push rod is pushed back to near the retreat limit by the core chuck without rotation regulating mechanism""s establishment, whereby it is possible to prevent an accident, such as dirt or stain, which may occur resulting from inadvertently feeding out the stick type cosmetic material from the cartridge.